The thin line between love and hate
by aki no sama
Summary: Shonen aï. one shot kawaï. sasunaru. Le titre parle de lui même non?


Titre : The thin line between love and hate  
Auteur : moi.  
One shot, Song fic.  
Disclaimer : perso pas à moi.  
Musique : The thin line between love and hate, de Iron Maiden.

Shonen Aï, tout Kawaï, sasu/naru.  
Les personnages ont plus de 20ans. Donc ils ont un peu changé mentalement, c'est pour ça que y a du OOC (surtout pour Naruto).  
Parole de la chanson en italique et gras.  
Pensé de Naruto en italique. Kyubi en gras.

¤

Context :

Orochimaru avait été tué par Sasuke Uchiwa quand celui-ci était devenus plus puissant et qu'il avait décidé ne plus avoir besoin de lui. Ensuite il était retourné à Konoha no Kuni. S'en suivit une longue bataille contre l'Akatsuki ou son aide fut précieuse. Après de nombreuse perte du coté de Konoha, de Suna et de Kiri no Kuni qui s'était allié a eux dans le but de tué Kisame, l'organisation de l'Akatsuki fut vaincu et les démon qu'il avait réussit à dérober récupéré.

Quelque année après cette rude bataille Tsunade nomma Naruto Hokage, et elle prit sa retraite.

Sakura devint directrice de l'hôpital de Konoha et Sasuke chef des anbus.

¤

_**When a person turns to wrong, is it a want to be, belong?  
Part of things at any cost, at what price a life is lost  
At what point do we begin, fighter spirit a will to win  
But what makes a man decide, take the wrong or righteous road**_

Naruto Uzumaki était Hokage depuis maintenant 2ans. Konoha avait retrouvé toute ses forces et prospérait.

Après une journée bien remplit Naruto s'étira. Il avait bien avancé dans sa paprace et était pressé de rentré chez lui dormir après être passé chez Ichikaru mangé un ou deux bol de ramen double portion au miso.

Il était sur le point de se lever de son siège pour partir quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau, dans un soupir las il dit :

-« Entrez »

La porte s'ouvrir sur un anbus, son masque sur le visage. Naruto soupir encore une fois, finalement il allais devoir rester encore un peu.

-« Sasuke, que me veut ta visite. Je te préviens si c'est pour des reproches autant que tu parte tous de suite, je suis fatigué et j'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi pour l'instant. »

-« Ce serai bien la première fois » dit Sasuke d'un ton moqueur tout en retirant son masque d'anbu. »

Naruto se massa les tempes, il voulais rentrer chez lui pas supporté les railleries de son camarade.

_**There's a thin line between love and hate  
Wider divide that you can see between good and bad  
There's a grey place between black and white  
But everyone does have the right to choose the path that he takes**_

Il est vrai que les rapports entre Sasuke et Naruto n'avait pas vraiment évolué. Bien qu'il s'était entendu sur le faite que chacun était le meilleur ami de l'autre leur rivalité était toujours présente et même si Naruto était dorénavant Hokage cella n'empêchait pas Sasuke de lui faire des réflexions désagréable auquel, en temps normale, Naruto répondait avec force.

Il s'adorait autant qu'il se détestait, ça tous le village le savait. En général c'était Sakura qui intervenait quand sa allait trop loin entre eux, elle était bien la seule capable de leur faire peur. Face à elle il avait l'air aussi fin qu'une sourit coincé contre un mur un terrifiant serpent devant elle. Une foi elle s'était réellement fâché et elle les avait envoyé volé 100 mètres plus loin. Depuis quand elle hurlait « Stop », ils devenaient aussi sages que des agneaux.

Mais la elle n'était pas la et Naruto avait dépensé toute sa patience du jour.

-« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux »

-« Quelle froideur. Est-ce une façon de parler aux ninjas de son village ? »

-« Sasuke…, dit Naruto encore plus las. Dépêche toi tu veut. »

-« La section du Ne semble avoir des information concernant le pays de Shira no Kuni et leur soit disant arme secrète. Saï nous a envoyé un message à ce sujet. Il est entrain d'être décodé et tu l'aura demain à la première heure. »

-« Bien. Autre chose. »

-« Oui, la mission qui avait été assigné à Neji à été un succès mais il est revenus avec une blessure au ventre. Il est à l'hôpital et Sakura refuse de le laisser sortir pour qu'il vienne faire son rapport avant 1 semaine. »

-« J'irai le voir demain à l'hôpital alors. Autre chose.»

-« Tu pourrai être plus aimable quand même. Moi aussi je suis fatigué, je reviens d'une mission d'1 mois, on m'a pas laissé le temps de soufflé qu'on m'a inondé de chose à faire et j'ai pas eu me temps de venir te voir plus tôt pour mon rapport. »

_**We all like to put the blame on society these days  
But what kind of good or bad a new generation brings**  
_

Naruto s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, Sasuke allais lui faire son rapport… il était définitivement pas parti, ses rapport durait toujours très longtemps… comme il était lorsqu'il était en mission….

-« Rassure toi je serai rapide. La mission a été accomplie sans encombre et il n'y a eu aucune perte ni aucun blessé. »

…

-« C'est tout ? »

-« C'est tout »

Naruto était soulagé, il allais pouvoir rentré chez lui, a lui les ramen et son lit douillet. Adieu paprace, rapport ennuyant et conseil de vieux radoteur. Il allait être tranquille… jusqu'à demain.

_**Sometimes take just more than that to survive be good at heart  
There is evil in some of us no matter what will never change**_

Il allais se lever pour partir quand il vit que Sasuke n'avait pas bougé et le regardais avec un sourire.

-« Quoi ? » dit le renard avec lassitude.

-« C'est fou comme le temps passe. »

-« Tu trouve moi je le trouve long, surtout quand on a envie de faire quelque chose et qu'on nous retient sans raison valable ».

-« On a vraiment grandi depuis l'équipe 7. On est devenus des hommes. On a accompli nos rêves de ce temps. J'ai tué mon frère et toi tu est devenus Lokudaime (1) et le village entier t'a reconnu. On en a de nouveau maintenant. »

-« Sasuke… je suis fatigué, on reparlera de tout ça demain. »

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenais. Lui qui n'était pas loquace se m'était à parler… en plus Naruto ne comprenait pas ou il voulait en venir. Il s'était certes assagie et avait pris de la matière grise mais Quand il était naze fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus. Et la on lui en demandait trop.

-« On a évoluer, nos sentiments aussi. De l'aversion qu'on éprouvait on s'est mis a ressentir de l'affection l'un envers l'autre. »

_**I will hope, my soul will fly, so I will live forever  
Heart will die, my soul will fly, and I will live forever**_

Sasuke s'était approché du fauteuil de Naruto, ce dernier toujours assis. Puis l'avait fait pivoter pour que ce dernier lui face face, ses main posé sur les accoudoirs. L'Hokage regardais l'anbu avec surprise. Il ne voyait pas ce que ce dernier pouvait bien vouloir lui dire et sa commençait à l'intrigué.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ce soir ? »

-« Sakura a compris et les autres aussi. Mais c'est vrai que n'a jamais été très futé pour ce genre de chose. »

Naruto le regardais maintenant avec un air de total incompréhension.

-« Quand Hinata était amoureuse de toi, tout le monde le voyais sauf toi. »

-« Mais quelle rapport entre Hinata et… QUOI Hinata était amoureuse de moi ? Quand ? Pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit ? »

-« Tu voie tu ne l'avait même pas remarqué elle a été amoureuse de toi a partir de l'académie. Et je sais pas quand ça c'est fini. »

-« Ohhhh, mais maintenant elle est avec Kiba… mais pourquoi on parle de ça et pourquoi t'es penché comme ça sur moi. »

_**Just a few small tears between someone happy and one sad  
Just a thin line drawn between being a genius or insane**_

Naruto venait de voir qu'en fait Sasuke était très près de lui depuis un moment ce qui lui fit monté le rouge au joue. Cella n'échappa pas à Sasuke.

-« Ça te gène ? »

-« Oui… enfin non… mais c'est pas nécessaire » Naruto détourna ses yeux, il était gêné quand Sasuke l'approchais de trop près depuis quelque temps. Puis il se reprit. « Aller pousse toi. »

-« Non »

Naruto sembla surpris, mais il le fut encor plus quand il vit le visage de Sasuke se rapproché de lui encore un peu. De près Sasuke était encore plus beau…

_Hein! Mais pourquoi je pense ça moi, Sasuke n'est pas beau ce n'est qu'un petit prétentieux, arrogant et antipathique. Il n'est pas beau du tout._

Naruto se mit à rougir de plus belle. Sur le coup Sasuke le trouva si craquant que, n'y tenant plus, il posa ses lèvres sur celle de son vis-à-vis.

Cella faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment, tellement longtemps qu'il avait pris conscience de ses sentiment pour le blond alors que celui-ci ne voyait rien. C'était comme dans ses rêves, ses lèvres étaient douces et sucré, non c'était encore mieux parce que c'était réel. Mais c'était insuffisant, il en voulais plus, il se mit a forcé l'entré de sa bouche.

Naruto ne savait plus quoi pensé, Sasuke l'embrassait. Pourquoi ?

_**At what age begin to learn of which way out we will turn  
There's a long and winding road and the trail is there to burn**_

Il sentit une langue tenter de s'infiltrer dans sa bouche, cella le fit sortir de ses pensées et il se mit à tenter de repousser Sasuke. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas l'entendre ainsi, il enfonça Naruto dans son fauteuil, voulant protester se dernier ouvrit la bouche et immédiatement la langue de Sasuke entra. Le baiser fut passionné, désireux, brûlant. Naruto n'eu d'autre choit que de fondre sous un tel assaut.

A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent, Naruto était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

Sasuke posa sont front sur celui de Naruto et lui souffla.

-« Tu ne comprend donc pas ? Tu ne vois donc rien ? Tu sent donc pas mon amour pour toi ?»

Naruto resta interdit. Sasuke l'aimait…

_**There's a thin line between love and hate  
Wider divide that you can see between good and bad  
There's a grey place between black and white  
But everyone does have the right to choose the path that he takes**_

-« Je… depuis quand ? »

-« Depuis mon retour. »

Naruto porta ses main a ça bouche qui s'était soudain ouvrit pour former un O parfait et ses yeux devinrent aussi rond que des billes. Si il s'était attendu à ça.

-« Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?»

-« Pour que tu me repousse ? »

-« Mais tu voit bien que je te repousse pas. »

Oui d'ailleurs pourquoi ne le repoussait-il pas ? Pourquoi avait-il aimé ce baiser ? Il ne ce comprenait plus, il n'avait jamais pensé a Sasuke dans ce sens la, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il le rejetai pas, pourquoi ne lui disait-il pas que cala ne serait jamais possible. Pourquoi en voulait-il un autre ?

Tous ce bousculait dans sa tête quand une voit grave se fit entendre :

**-« Non mais t'es vraiment bête, c'est parce que toi aussi tu l'aime. »**

Naruto sursauta. _Depuis quand ?_

La voix se fit a nouveau entendre :

**-« Mais j'en sais rien moi, c'est venu progressivement. Tu as dit toi-même qu'en ce moment ça te faisait tous drôle d'être auprès de lui et que c'était pour ça que tu l'envoyais loin de toi. »**

_**I will hope, my soul will fly, so I will live forever  
Heart will die, my soul will fly, and I will live forever**_

Il sentit une main sur son visage ce qui coupa court à sa discutions avec Kyubi. Sasuke le regarda avec inquiétude.

-« Naruto, tu te sens bien ? »

-« Hein ? Euh oui…. Pourquoi ?»

-« Tu semblais… absent. »

Naruto réalisa que ça devait paraître bizarre, un homme l'embrassait et lui partait discuter avec son démon intérieur.

-« Tu est sur que ça va ? »

Sasuke semblait vraiment inquiet pour lui. Naruto sourit. Oui, il aimait cet homme si imbu de lui-même qui avait le chic pour le faire sortir de ses gonds.

_**I will hope, my soul will fly, so I will live forever  
Heart will die, my soul will fly, and I will live forever**_

Naruto se redressa un peu et passa ses bras autour du coup de Sasuke avant de l'embrasser, un peu et de lui dire :

-« Tu sais, je croit que moi aussi je t'aime. »

Ce fut au tour de Sasuke de paraître surpris. Puis il sourit et dit :

-« Oui, moi aussi ». Avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

Inutile de dire que Naruto ne rentra pas chez lui ce soir et ne mangea pas de ramen non plus. Ils allèrent chez Sasuke qui habitait seul dans un coin tranquille et ne dormir pas autant qu'il l'aurais voulus. Il s'était trouvé et ne voulait pas se lâcher.

_**The thin line between love and hate**_

Dire que quand ils étaient petits ils en pouvait pas se sentir et la il était entrain de s'aimer avec autant de passion qu'ils le pouvait.

Comme quoi il n'y a vraiment pas grand-chose pour passer de l'amour à la haine. 2

_**The thin line between love and hate.**_

Owari.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Y'a beaucoup de dialogue hein ? Ça fait plus vivant.

C'est bizarre mais je trouve que mes Song fic n'ont pas vraiment de rapport avec la musique

A la base je ne voulais pas du tout écrire ça. Je pensais plutôt qu'ils se battraient, puis y'en a un des deux qui coince l'autre contre un mur et il se met a l'embrasser, l'autre répond et se mettent à déchirer leurs vêtements et s'envoie en l'air comme des bêtes et s'avouent qu'ils s'aiment mais finalement c'est pas ça ;p

Notes :

1. je suis pas sur le l'orthographe. Loku 6 (enfin, d'après mes calculette parlante Heero/duo en japonais)


End file.
